Maybe Someday
by ChrisSherry
Summary: Its Yuffie's Birthday! Will Vincent stay? will Barret kill Yuffie?


Hi my name is Lyndi (IloveYuffietine2719) this is my first story that I put out for others to read...This is a Yuffietine its Yuffie's birthday!

Lyndi

Oh and I don't own any of these Characters ( **Square** Enix ) Does!

* * *

It was 1:30 at night and Yuffie was bugging they crap out of Cid

"So CID! Are you going to have kids? Huh…Huh?"

"WHAT! I don't know! WHAT?! WHY would you ask that!? "

"Because I can!" Yuffie replied

"GRR" Cid breaths out trying not to yell "Yuffie… Why don't ya go to sleep its 1:35 in the morning"

"I can't! I'm to Excited! I'm all most 20! Hehe 20! I can drink in a year! Yay! But I don't want to be like you and Barret EWW! Anyways... Tomorrow I'm 2000000000000!"

"2000000000000? Haha! You're going to old!" Cid said

"Yeah I know!"

Yuffie thought for a minute.

"Wait I'm not going to be that old!"

"Ha but you said you were! You are 2000000000000 God you're going to be Older then me!"

"Stupid up Cid! You're so immature!"

"Me! You little Bi-"

"CID!"

Cid was cut off by Tifa

"What!"

"Watch it…" Tifa said

"You stupid bitch so annoying talk talk talk and doesn't shut it" Cid said silently

"What was that?" Tifa said

"What?!" Yuffie said

Tifa and Yuffie talked at the same time.

"Nothing…" Cid said grumpy

"So Tifa why are you still awake?" Yuffie asked

"Oh Uh" Tifa couldn't think of anything to say because she was planning a surprised Birthday party for Yuffie She thought that Yuffie would be asleep by now.

"I just? Uh was getting ready to go to sleep!"

"Oh…OK!" Yuffie replied

'Thank god she bought it" Tifa thought

"So Yuffie are you going to sleep soon too?"

Cid looked at Yuffie and said

"Don't know about ye all but I'm going to bed!"

"Ok night Cid: Said Tifa

"Night old fart!" Said Yuffie

"Oh just remember Yuffie your going to be 2000000000000 tomorrow so really the only old fart here is…Breaths Hm… You! Oh and good night Tif" Cid said

"I you little " Yuffie was about to say something bad until Tifa cover her mouth with her hand. Tifa just smiled until Cid left the room when he did Yuffie toke Tifa's hand off her mouth.

"What was that for?! I was trying to say thing! "

"I know… it's what you where going to say" Tifa replied

"Whatever! I'm almost 2-0 Sooo-o" Yuffie was trying to talk between her Yaws

"You're tired Yuffie…" Tifa Smile "Why don't you go to sleep? And when you wake up you'll be 20!"

Yuffie jumped up

"Yay you're right! Good idea! See you tomorrow Tifa!"

"Night Yuffie" Tifa said smiling

Yuffie left the room

'Now that she gone… lets fix's this place up!' Thought Tifa

'Hmm I'm going to be 20 yay! Hmm… I wonder where Shelke and Vince are! I wanna tell them goodnight!' Thought Yuffie

Yuffie walked up stairs out of the bar part of the house. She walked to where Shelke's room was she opened Shelke's door. To see Shelke sitting on her bed without Vincent there.

"HEY SHELKE!" Yuffie yelled

After Yuffie yelled she heared from the hall.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yuffie looked both ways of the hall and said

"You SHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then Yuffie invited herself in Shelke's room

"Hi Yuffie" Shelke said

"What's up Shelke!?"

"Nothings up?"

Yuffie laughed 'I wonder if she got what what's up means?' Yuffie thought to herself

"Oh…" Yuffie replied

"Is there something you wanted?" Shelke asked

"Oh! ... I guess not "

"Ok then… would you mind leaving?"

"Ah! Isn't that mean!" Yuffie said kind of yelling

"No not really when its 2:30 in the morning"

"WELL you weren't even sleeping!" Yuffie said yelling a little again.

"No… But I'm going to sleep now"

"You could have said that before!"

"Ok fine… Sorry"

"That's better… Oh before I leave where'd Vince go?"

"Hmm… I think Vincent said he was staying tonight…. So I guess one of the rooms in the hall?"

"OH OK!"

Yuffie waved to Shelke as she left the room…

'What an annoying girl… Woman? ' Thought Shelke

Shelke didn't know what to imply Yuffie as Girl or Woman because She was only a few months older then Shelke or was it almost a year? Even though Shelke was stuck a the age of 10. And Yuffie drives Shelke crazy when she calls Vincent Vince that is not is name.

'He-he I'm going to try in scare Vince!' Thought Yuffie

Yuffie was tiptoeing to Vincent room. She got to it and grabbed the door knob and up it really hard and fast!

And out of no where she here a big crash

Then

"Shit! What that F- Who dat?"

'Barret?! ' Yuffie thought

"Barret?"

Yuffie said why'll opening the rested of the door to only see a big dark colored man on the floor with a broken lamp next to him.

"He-he Barret Hey!"

"Yuffie?... YOU!"

"I'm sorry! I thought this was Vince's room!"

"And what ya goin do take him down with the Door!"

"Well no I thought maybe he'd be sleeping and I would up the door real fast and go BOO but well He-he you know the rest!"

"You bet I know the rest! And you think this is FUNNY!?"

"Well no…"

"Whatever get out? And be quit Marlene and Denzel are asleep!

"Right goodnight Barret!"

Right before she shut the door she saw Barret stand up.

'God that girl's Fuckin nuts! Poor Vincent' Thought Barret why'll shaking his head 'Actually this could be funny! Maybe I should watch it all happen? Nah!'

Crash Yuffie came in opening the door just like before!

"Oh… oops! Ahh… Were's Vincent's room?" She asked Barret who was now on the floor again

"GRRR The next two rooms! NOW GO!"

"Fine Mr yells a lot!

Yuffie shut the door behind herself

'DAMN IT! I'll Kill Her!' thought Barret as he stood up again

Barret started to walk to his door slowly to lock it hoping Brat won't take him down with the door again. As soon as Barret touched the door knob Marlene opens the door.

CRASH

"Shit! YUFFIE!"

Marlene opened the door a little more so Barret could see her.

"Daddy? I had a bad dream… Why are you on the floor?" asked Marlene

Yuffie saw Marlene open the door to Barrets room she even said Hey to Marlene before Marlene opened the door. when she heard Barret yell 'Yuffie!' was great for her somehow she found it fun yet kind of sad that Barret would blame it on her before seeing who it was…..

Yuffie was now walking over to hopefully Vincent's room.

When she got to the door she smiled to herself and grabbed the knob and this time opened it real slow….

She opened the door only to see Vincent looking out the window 'Looking at the stars' she thought to herself

Vincent heared the door open he turned around to see a girl standing at the doorway Yuffie.

"Hey ya Vince!"

"Hi Yuffie..."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing…"

"Oh… HEY guess what!"

"What?..."

"You didn't guess"

"……………………"

"Fine I'll tell you! Its my birthday tomorrow!"

"…."

Yuffie had a huge smile on her face.

"So….I think Tifa has a surprise birthday party plan for me tomorrow! Are you going to stay!? You know you want to!"

"I don't know…"

Yuffie ran up to Vincent right in front of him and she put her hands together to beg him to stay.

"Please! pretty pretty please! If I know Tifa she's going to make cake! Do you like cake? I like cake! I love Chocolate or Yellow cake I can't pick which ones my favorite! what about you Vince?!"

Vincent just stood there looking at her

"…."

"No maybe?" Yuffie said

"…….."

"You hate me don't you?!"

"No…"

"No! No? No what No you're not staying or No you don't hate me?"

"No I don't hate you..."

"YAY!"

Yuffie jumped up to hug Vincent.

As soon as Yuffie put her arms around Vincent's waist and hugged him tightly

His eyes opened widely he was shocked she never hugged him before. He didn't put his arms around her.

"Yuffie..."

"Yuffie...?"

He looked down at her she fell asleep… the only thing holding her up was that her arms where around him.

"Yuffie…?"

'How can she fall asleep... standing up?... ' Thought Vincent.

He put his normal hand on her back and held her up and then he put his claw hand under her legs to rise her up to his chest he hold her baby style.

Then he walked out of his room walking to her room her door was open.

When he got there he sat her up on the bed to pull the covers down then he laid her down in the soft bed and covered her up.

Then he turned around to walk out Yuffie's door

"Vincent…"

Vincent turned around to see Yuffie asleep still.

'Is she dreaming about me?' he thought

"Vince Please…"

"…." He stayed silent

"Please eat the Gross Vanilla Cake!"

"….?..."

'What?' He thought.

He turned around again and touched the door knob and then…

"Vincent….I Lo" Yuffie turned to her side before saying the rest.

He turned his head with his eyes slightly widened

'What? What… was she going to say?...'

He finely got out of her room he closed the door gently.

He turned around and was heading over to his room when he heard footsteps behind him

He turned around to be bumped into by Tifa.

"OH! Vincent"

"Tifa…"

" I didn't see you there its so dark in this hallway…" Tifa said

"….What are you doing?..."

"Oh I was setting up Yuffie's surprise birthday party I hope she likes it.."

'Yuffie was right' Thought Vincent

Tifa kind of looked sad.

"…She well…"

"What?"

"She…Well like…it"

"You think? Thanks Vincent" Tifa said with a smile

"..."

"Well I'm going to bed its 4:20 goodnight Vincent"

"Night Tifa…."

She left Smiling.

Vincent when back to his room to go to sleep… but he thought to himself

'Should I stay? Stay for Yuffie's party?'

He thought about it on the way to his room….

(NEXT DAY NOVEMBER 20TH YUFFIE'S BIRTHDAY 1:30 PM)

Yuffie woke up to the sound of Tifa yelling for her.

Yuffie sat up and thought to herself

'What happened? Lasted thing I remember is being in Vincent's room… hugging him?'

"Wait Vincent!" Yuffie said to herself.

She got out of her bed and ran over to her door then ran over to Vincent's door and knocked on it.

"Vincent you there?!" She asked hoping he didn't leave yet.

She opened the door after waiting all of 10 seconds

She walked in to the room

"Vince?..."

'No… he left?...' she thought sadly

She walked out of Vincent's room well now nobody's room and slowly she started walking over to the stairs.

'Vincent….Why does he have to be gone? I didn't get to tell him…I didn't get to tell him I…Like him…more then… Friends? or maybe I love…Him?….but now It doesn't matter?... he's gone…but since Shelke's here maybe he'll come back? Yes he well! Hes gotta' she thought sadly with a tear coming down her eye. She finely got to the stairs she walked down them slowly….

When she got to the bottom it was dark… there was lights coming from the bar table it looked like fire….

" Oh my god TIFA THE BARS ON FIRE! "

'Wait' she thought to herself

Then lights in the bar room came on

Tifa, Barret, Denzel, Marlene, popped out for behind the bar table

And Cid was the one who turned the lights on.

"Surprise!!!!!" They all said

"Oh wow! Its so amazing!."

"You really like it! The cake was my Idea and Marlene's and Barret said to make the cake Chocolate I hope you like Chocolate!" Tifa said

"Chocolate hell yeah I like Chocolate who doesn't! and there's material on it!!! "

"Yuffie watch your mouth anyways and Cid did the banner" Tifa said

Yuffie looked up and the banner said Happy 2000000000000! Yuffie! OLD LADY!

"CID! You!...'Lets out breath' Never mind…. Thank you all! Very much!" Yuffie said with a smile

"Yuffie you don't sound like your old cheerful self… "

'If I tell her that I'm sad….sad because Vincent left…Would she be mad?' Yuffie thought.

"I'm CHEERFUL! Its my BIRTHDAY!"

"If you say so… oh hey Vincent Shelke would you guys come here a sec"

'WAIT' Yuffie Thought

She turned around and there stood the cutest guy to ever live red cape, long black silky hair! A Clawed hand!...

"VINCENT!!!!"

Yuffie ran over to Vincent who was standing next to the stairs with Shelke

She put he arms around Vincent's Waist.

"Vincent YOU'RE STILL HERE!!!"

"Yuffie…?"

She robbed her head in to his chest.

Cid and Barret and Denzel were looking at them shocked.

With faces like what is going on? Yuffie just hugged Vincent….Vincent the loner….

Tifa and Marlene had big smiles on there face Marlene was blushing a lot…

Shelke Nobody could tell if she was happy or sad or nothing she had a straight face.

Until she said

"Well… It about time…" Shelke said with a little smile

'Well… Vincent needs someone right?…Even if it's…someone I don't like…' Shelke thought to herself

Everyone almost fall over. When Shelke said that…

Tifa had to agree that it's about time. She thought before they would make a cute couple

The Ninja and EX-Turks it even sounds cute.

Yuffie didn't really care what people were saying or what they were thinking the look on everyone's faces. She was just happy Vincent was there.

"Yuffie…"

"Yes Vincent?"

"…."

"What?"

She thought to herself

'I'm hugging the guy I really… really like! this is the best birthday ever! Wait!'

She stopped hugging Vincent

"Sorry…" She looked down blush clover her whole face

'Why am I blushing so much? I never blush like this' She thought,

"It's ok…"

Yuffie looked up and smiled.

"Oh come on! KISS!" Everyone said but Shelke

Then everyone looked at each other like did they just all say that out loud? Everyone turned around Tifa when to get drinks for everyone.

'I wish Cloud was here but he's on business again' Tifa thought to herself,

What everyone just said made Yuffie blush even more so she looked down again...

And turn around and was about to walk away but Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Come with me…" Vincent said in her ear.

As he pulled her to the outside door

"OK" Yuffie said.

When Vincent shut the door behind them Yuffie asked

"What's the matter? Vince?"

"…I…"

"…You what... are you leaving?"

"….No…"

"Then what?"

"… Last night… you…were dreaming…"

"Yeah everyone dreams….Well sometimes. because sometimes your mind just goes black and…and you're like what's going on?!… an" Yuffie was cut off by Vincent.

"Yuffie…"

"Huh…?"

"…You were … Dreaming about…Me"

"Huh Laughs nervously I Did?"

"…Yes…"

"Sorry… I can't control my dreams or I wouldn't have been dreaming about you everyday since Weiss and is gang…."

'Oh shit… I just said that out loud!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"Yuffie…"

"I'M SORRY…I…I didn't mean it…I…ah…I"

Yuffie tried moving back from Vincent but failed by tripping on a rock behind her.

"WOW!"

Vincent reached out to grab Yuffie he Grabbed her hand but also failed by Yuffie pulling on his hand to hard so Vincent fall on top of her there faces were about 5 inches away.

For about 5 seconds it was silent Yuffie's faces was all different colors of red.

"Why Hi Vincent!"

"Yuffie..."

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why..? I did it! I pulled you down so I'm sorry…"

Yuffie turned her head so she wasn't facing Vincent.

"No…" Vincent reached for Yuffie's chin.

"Huh…"

When she said Huh this was the most shocking thing that has after happened to her…. Vincent kissed her on the lips for all of 7 seconds.

Then out of no where Vincent stopped kissing her and got up real fast after he got off Yuffie. Yuffie got up also…

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"NO I mean…No it's ok"

"No its not…"

'Why?..."

"I just shouldn't have…"

With what Vincent said Yuffie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Vincent back on the lips then she stopped. And walked to the door behind Vincent and said.

"Thanks"

Vincent was getting out of shock.

"…For what?..."

"For staying …. For my birthday… you made it the best ever!" Yuffie said with a huge smile and blush on her cheeks.

Vincent turned around and just looked at her…

'Her smiles beautiful' Vincent thought

"You never…told me what happened in your dream…"

"I…I…I hmm said that I Love… you…"

Vincent's eyes got huge…

"…. You love…me…? "

"Maybe… I guess you just have to find out…" She said smiling cutely

Has she walked in the door and shut it behind her leaving Vincent there outside….

'Maybe… someday…Yuffie….Maybe…We'll see…. What happens…..I promise though that… it won't take forever….maybe I'll love you…I think. I mite already'

- The End

So what did you think? Am I good I thought I made it pretty funny and cute :D

Review please!

Lyndi (ILoveYuffietine2719)


End file.
